


Lock Up Your Heart

by kimmidenisewrites



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmidenisewrites/pseuds/kimmidenisewrites
Summary: A Teen Titans fic where a orphaned teenager, Cori, is put into foster care with the Teen Titans when no one else wants to deal with a bitter and angry teenager (because honestly, not many would want to deal with her). To make matters worse, all the doctors say she's schizophrenic, hearing the same voice in her head that tells her what to do. For what it's worth, that voice always gives the right advice, and knows things Cori doesn't. The Titans think it's a superpower... That's a better way of looking at it.This is a fic I wrote when I was way younger, and I'm polishing it up before publishing. It seemed to be well-liked, and the site I published it on disappeared, so I'd like it to be somewhere. It introduces her to just about every character in the Animated Series. I'm not sure if this will lean towards romance, but I was totally shipping Cori with Robin towards the end, so it might.This is also published on Wattpad, and I published it previously on Quizilla, which now has vanished (if anyone knows how to get the stories back, let me know?).





	Lock Up Your Heart

 

 

My name is Cori. No last name. At least, not one I know, because I'm an orphan. No, I'm not in one of those run-down orphanages where the old lady is some cruel old witch and the kids all work together for some greater good, or where one kid, the main character, is the only one, all alone, and misunderstood. I'm in the foster care system. Usually. If I'm not running away every month, because I hate being shipped from place to place because no one wants me. Always to a new family. Then, in a week or so, maybe less, I run away. Really, I'm doing them a favor. They hate me, andI know it. Who wants a schizophrenic, bitter, angry teenager to take care of? It may be hard to live for days with little money or food, but I survive, hiding in places like movie theaters or sleeping on the streets. Actually, that's where I am now-an old, abandoned movie theater. Just another place to sleep for the night.

I was sitting in that room up in the back, where people sit up behind everyone with the film, thinking about the best way to escape the policenext time they find me. And that's when it happens. The voice again.

_They're coming. The police are coming to the movie theater you're in. They know where you are Cori! They're close! Run!_

That's it. You see, when I said I was schizophrenic, I meant this. And I guess on the surface it really seems like I am, but... I don't know. Because no matter what, the voice in my head, the one that tells me things? It always ends up to be right. I know things about the past, present, and future. Sometimes I know what people are thinking. That's what scares people.

So when I heard this voice in my head, I knew they were coming, and I had to get out. I thought that, like most of the police sent to find runaway teenage girls, that they would enter through the front door. I didn't know; I don't know everything, but I just happened to be right this time, and I scrambled off the old chair I was sitting in and took off out of the room.

The door out of the room was old and jammed into place, and although I could have forced it open, it would make too much noise. The window facing the screen and the seats was broken, so I jumped through it, cutting my leg on the glass. I landed onto one of the seats, which luckily didn't break under my weight, but I leapt off the chair and ran as fast as I could down the aisle to the stair leading the the emergency exit.

I ran across the aisle and down the stairs, and then I was out through the emergency exit. I looked back. A trail of blood marked my path. I'd have to stop bleeding or else they would find me. I ripped my shirt and tied it around my leg, and I ran out of the theaters.

I ran and ran, getting more tired with each step. Although I wasn't thinking straight at the time, I know it was probably from blood loss that I was getting so weak. Still, I knew I needed medical help. But I knew there was a teen clinic where I heard that you could go without having to give your name. I wentin, and with my ripped shirt and bleeding leg, I got plenty of stares and whispers. When theclerk took one look at me, she took me to a room, where a doctor came inquickly. Her name was Dr. Pew. She instructed me take my shoes and socks off,and I did.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Well, I cut it." I wasn't too keen on giving out information.

"On what?"

"Glass. Lots of glass."

"Oh." I knew she wanted to know more, but she started to clean up my wounds, which really stung. But I've been through worse, so I sat still.

"Is there any glass in there?" I asked. I knew that if you got glass stuck in there it would be there forever, and I was not getting surgery.

"No, dear. Umm...what should I call you?"

"Cor--uh--wen." No, i couldn't tell her my real name.

"Corawen?"

I laughed silently when she wasn't looking. "Yeah, that's right. Corawen."

"So, Cora." Was she that quick to give me a nickname? "Are you going to tell your parents?"

I decided to lie. "Yeah, of course. How else am I going to explain this?" I faked a laugh.

She nodded. "Oh. At first I thought you were a runaway."

"No, ma'am. Just an innocent girl who fell through glass." I said with a grin.

"Yes." she said. "Now how does one accomplish that?"

"I know someone who tried to jump onto and slide on glass just cause his uncle did it."

"Yes, the harm of peer pressure can be given by adults, too." she said. I had the impression she was trying to be wise.

"Okay... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you finished yet?"

"Oh, yes, dear. You may go if you like. Do you have Advil at your house?"

"No, ma'am, we can't afford it." Well, it was half-true.

"Do you want some, then?" I nodded, and she handed me some.

I stood up. Luckily nothing had broken, or I'd have been caught for sure. "And, Cora?"

"Yes, Ms. Pew?"

"Remember, you can come here whenever you need to."

"I'll remember that." Either she cared, or she was paid a lot. I didn't think she was paid a lot, so I stared at her for a bit, confused. People who cared were... confusing.

"Bye, Cora." she said.

I waved as I walked off.

_____________________________________

I made my way down the street, making sure I wasn't being watched. I wasn't. What I usually did was duck into amall nearby. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten in a while, since my food stash in mybackpack was gone. I decided to chance going to McDonalds, where I thought a girl with a bleeding leg with a ripped shirt maybe wouldn't stand out as much. And it was cheap enough that I could, maybe, afford it. So I ordered a Big Mac with no ketchup ormustard since I hated condiments. But I got everything else, because the more food, the lesshungry I would be!

I chose a place in a crowded corner, and ate quickly. So far, so good.

Then I heard sort of the worst thing ever. "Coraline?"

Only two groups called me Coraline, which wasn't my name, but they assumed Cori was a nickname and dubbed me Coraline. The foster care people, and the police. I turned around and saw a big bright badge.

I was caught.

_____________________________________

I was, once again, in the gray room with a long oval table, listening to the head of the foster care program (I was special) lecture me on and on about myself.

"What were you thinking, Coraline?!"

"Cori."

"I'd prefer to call you by the name your parents gave you."

"Then call me Cori. You have no proof that my name's Coraline."

"Cori is a boy's name!"

"No, it's not. Would you say Alex is a boy's name?"

"No, it can be a name for both boys and girls."

"Then why not Cori?"

She sighed very loudly. I copied her.

"That's it!!! I've had it! I've tried and tried, but... Humberford!"

A man appeared from the door. "It's all been approved."

They were sending me somewhere else. Somewhere different. I knew that. But where? It wasn't normal that was for sure.

"Miss Coraline - "

"Cori."

"Coraline."

"Cori."

"Coraline, since we cannot seem to keep you within your family, we are forced to send you to Jump City, where you will have higher security at - "

"The jail?" I interrupted. "Because I heard it's very high-tech, although a lot of the people break out."

"No, Coraline - "

"Cori."

"No. We are sending you to Titans Tower, where you will be watched to make sure you don't run away, and we have informed the authorities there what you do."

"Like all the rest?"

"Yes," he said rather impatiently. "But this is different this time. You will not get out."

"Are you sure it's not a jail?"

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, CORALINE!"

"Okay, okay." I grimaced.

"And you are leaving right away."

"Right." But I still couldn't ignore that feeling that something was different... but I couldn't pinpoint it.

_____________________________________

I'm in the car, thinking, Jump City? What kind of a name is that? And I'm looking around,it's a pretty good-looking town, considering its rumored crime rate. (Anotherthing I just knew.) I automatically scanned the place for hiding places. Therewere no movie theaters, but a lot of old buildings, bars, and a couple darkalleyways where I could make a quick getaway. (Typically the adults were slow,and I was fast.) Then we stopped. Where the hell was the house? I got out. Mr.Humberford pointed across the ocean, across a bridge and to an island, and I saw agiant T-shaped tower.

"Definitely can't miss that," I muttered.

"Cross the bridge and knock on the door," he told me. "And don't think of running away. I'll be watching."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied, walking across the bridge with my backpack and suitcase. Actually, I wasn't lying. I was interested to see what kind of people would build aT-shaped tower. Rather eccentric, don't you think? Anyway, when I reached thedoor, I knocked. I was fully expecting some butler-guy to answer, but instead,I found myself looking at... a teenage boy in a mask.

I stepped back, surprised. He was about my age, with spiky black hair. He was wearing a brightly colored suit with a cape... basically a superhero suit. I blinked. Where was the adult, who was typically so much more easy to fool? Also, was I staying with a bunch of superheroes? Was that the plan? The masked boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Welcome to Titans Tower, Cori."

I ignored his hand, as I swung around, thinking, Teenagers? Are they all teenagers?! But Humberford was gone.

"Cori?"

_Hey, he called me Cori. Hmm. Wait! I cant be supervised by people my own age! What the hell were they thinking?!_

Robin's hand was still out. I stared at it, and eventually he dropped it, took my suitcase, and motioned me to follow. I hesitated at first... but I went in.

They were all waiting for me inside. The first thing I noticed was that there was a boy that was green and looked younger than me! He was Beast Boy, apparently. Then there was this half-machine guy, Cyborg,that was kind of cool; he acted normal, and he seemed to be a little older. This cloaked girl, Raven, seemed pretty cool, too, but there must have been something off about her, right? Then there was this hyper flying red-haired girl, Starfire, who, the moment she saw me, zoomed up to me, asking my name, favorite color, favorite animal, how I got here, and even whereI lived. All nearly knocking me over in the process.

To which I replied, "Cori, black, cat, I flew, and I apparently I'm supposed to stay here."

"You flew?" Starfire asked, shocked. Apparently she didn't understand sarcasm meant. Luckily for him Raven knew.

"No, she didn't fly. She was being sarcastic, Beast Boy."

"And you would know, being the queen of sarcasm," muttered the green kid, who shrunk back after Raven glared at him.

Robin frowned slightly. "What do you mean by 'apparently I'msupposed to stay here'?"

"Exactly what I said." I replied smoothly, wanting to keep them guessing.

"You won't be able to leave, Cori," he said, his face serious. "It's not a prison, and you can go places in the city, but this is your home now."

I wouldn't be so sure.

 


End file.
